Then You Look At Me
by blackNdeadly
Summary: Adelaide Potter has always known who her soulmate is, as she has his name embedded on her skin. However, with the public demanding justice for the destruction caused by the Avengers, she has no time to be with him as many are demanding for the wizarding community to reveal themselves. Will she let her duty to her community get in the way of her happily ever after?
1. Chapter One

**Hi!**

 **So, people have been asking for this story to be on its own - well I listened. And so, here we go!**

 **I own nothing but the story - all the rest belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel.**

 **Also, RIP Stan Lee. Ypou are a godsend and matyr. You will be missed.**

 **World -** Avengers/Harry Potter

 **Plot -** Adelaide Potter has always known who her soulmate is, as she has his name embedded on her skin. However, with the public demanding justice for the destruction caused by the Avengers, she has no time to be with him as many are demanding for the wizarding community to reveal themselves. Will she let her duty to her community get in the way of her happily ever after?

 **Face-Claim -** Adelaide Kane (Kinda fitting...and I love her in Reign)

 **Chapter One**

 **Adelaide's POV**

It was a shit storm, if I was honest. Though in truth, it was an accident and Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlett Witch hadn't meant to accidently blow up a building in Lagos. She was after-all trying to stop Crossbones aka Brock Rumlow from killing Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. But with all that saying, her heroic actions had caused the building to blow and lives were lost. Wanda herself had locked herself in her room, watching replays of news and current events on a loop.

Steve had tried his best to comfort her, as did Hermione Granger-Rogers, his wife and soulmate but she was content on being alone, and so locked herself up in her room. Even Vision, her soulmate, was helpless to comfort her. Out of all the Avengers, the only one that could help out of her room, was apparently myself, even after Hermione had explained that I more than anyone would know what she was going through. Though, if I was honest, I would say that we'd all know what she was going through in one way or another, as we all had made mistakes that cost lives. However, Hermione was right as I, more than anyone, knew the kind of torture Wanda was putting herself through.

I knocked on her door, and I heard her faintly call out that it was okay to walk in. Sighing, I opened the door, and immediately frowned as she sat in an armchair, face glued to the TV screen as it replayed the events of her actions. Her face was teary and I sighed again, walking to her, and crouching down so that my bum rested on the back of my legs.

"You know, you keep watching this and you're going to give yourself a terrible headache." I murmured, gently prying the remote off her and turning the TV off.

"Barely the price to pay for my actions. I deserve that and more." Wanda snapped, her accent heavy. I could understand her, despite her heavy Sokovian accent, and I sighed, once again. This was going to be a long conversation.

"You cannot keep blaming yourself. You were trying to save Steve and the muggles that were in the market. If you didn't, you along with Steve and the muggles in the market would have died and there would have been more casualties." I protested. She looked at me sadly and I gave her a look of pity. "Look, if it means anything, I know how you feel. I too, was once in your shoes, blaming myself for the deaths of the many students and creatures during the battle of Hogwarts. You've read my mind, and I showed you my memories, so you would know what I speak of. It is not healthy to act like this."

"But you were fighting a war, and trying to save not only your community, but the world too." Wanda stated.

"If you didn't do what you did, it would have been a different outcome, and right now, we'd be having a funeral for you, and for Steve. And considering you've both find your soulmates, both Vision and Hermione would have been so upset, including the rest of us. And on another note, what would I say to Pietro when he awakens?" I remarked. "Before he succumbed into a coma, he made me promise to look after you, and Luna, your future sister-in-law...if he ever wakes up."

Pietro, Wanda's brother, had succumbed into a coma after being shot multiple times by Ultron during the Battle of Sokovia. Luna, who had been there, had tried to save his life, bringing him back through multiple healing spells. Only, it didn't heal all of him, and he had been in a coma ever since then. Luna Lovegood, his soulmate and fellow best friend of mine, had been by his side and was slowly healing herself, after her attempts to heal him had weaken her magical core. She could still do magic, but not as much as she used to. Though, one day she would be fully healed and Pietro would be healed. At least that was the dream.

I had taken to both Pietro and Wanda the moment I met them. They were similar, and loners like myself, as they too had lost their parents, and had gone to war to avenge them. But with some convincing, I had managed to sway them to our side, and I took Wanda under my wing, helping her with her powers that were so like magic, but different.

"If Pietro was here, would he say? Would he be angry? Be sad?" Wanda whispered.

"No, he'd be the over-protective brother he has always been, trying to coax you out of your room and punching anyone who said anything about you. And he'd also give Vision the 'you-break-her-heart-I'll-break-your-face' talk and probably glare at him the entire time, even though Vision is your soulmate." I joked, attempting to cheer her up.

She smiled. "He would be like that. If only he was awake, he would tell me what to do."

"He would...until then you have me...And Vision...and really, all of us." I assured her.

Finding one's soulmate was an event to say the least. During the Battle of New York, Hermione, Luna and myself were recruited into the Avenger's Initiative, and Hermione had met her soulmate in Steve Rogers. Her words, ' _Forgive me if I'm a little sceptical taking the words of a woman who is a magical being like this Loki!_ ' were embedded on her rib bone, just underneath her left breast and could be seen whenever she wore a bikini (which was very rarely and only in the presence of either myself, or Luna or her husband Steve). Steve's words, ' _Just because I have magic doesn't mean I'm going to take over the world and kill everyone in sight, despite having the means to do so and really, ignorance doesn't suit you, Mr Rogers'_ was embedded on his thigh, (or so Hermione had informed me) and was in a spiral pattern, written in Hermione's writing.

Luna's words, ' _You didn't see that coming, blondie?_ ' was written in messy writing on her left wrist, with Pietro's words, ' _It must be the Nargles flying around your head that makes you dim-witted and slow, despite your gift for speed_ ' written on his right wrist. Luna had met Pietro during our mission to retract the Sceptre, and had spent her time trying to track him down. Almost all the Avengers had their soulmates and mostly paired with my friends; Wanda with Vision, Natasha Romanoff with George Weasley and Ginny Weasley with Sam Wilson.

I, however, had yet to meet mine, and I already knew who he was. my words, ' _Lady Potter, while I am aware of the consequences that are involved, the wizarding community is a mystery, one I wish to solve and my name is pronounced as T'Challa, not Tichilla_ ' were embedded on my ankle, wrapped around it like a bracelet. I usually would keep my words covered by wearing long pants or knee high boots as if anybody found out that my soulmate was the Prince of Wakanda, who knows what could happen. Hermione knew, as she was the one that did the research on the Prince and I suspected Steve did as well, as they didn't keep secrets from each other. Luna knew, but kept encouraging me to seek out the Prince, not that I would but she kept encouraging me to do so. It's not that I had wanted to know him, but there was something holding me back. My confidence mainly, but the one thought in my brain was that would the Prince love someone like myself? I had been to war, killed people and struggled with demons in the aftermath of the wizarding war. In short, why would a prince have someone like me for a soulmate.

The gentle nudge of someone reading my thoughts snapped me into the presence and I turned to Wanda, who was looking at me. Wanda knew about the protection I had placed in my head and that I could sense whenever someone was trying to read my thoughts.

"Wanda, I know I said I didn't mind you reading my mind as it will help your skills, but only when we're training and not on duty." I muttered.

"I am sorry...you were quiet and I wanted to see if you were alright." She apologised.

I shook my head. "It's alright...you weren't to know."

"You know who your soulmate is, and yet you hesitate to meet him? Can you not see that you are wonderful? You are kind, and you've treated me with nothing but respect." Wanda praised, her Sokovian accent heavy as she spoke to me.

I smiled. "Thank you...I will meet him one day...just not now."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

General Ross was all sense of a word, a bastard. It seemed that he was selected to represent the world, and had handed us the World's demands on a silver platter, stating that the Avengers and all liaisons affiliated with the team needed to be control after our actions in Sokovia and Lagos, as well as Nigeria and New York. Apparently saving the world was costing a lot, and the United Nations wanted control. Which meant that the Avengers had to be controlled, or we'd retire altogether. And so, the Sokovia Accords was presented to us; a document that allowed the United Nations to control the Avengers, along with any liaisons, which meant that the Ministry of Magic and the Magical community would also be controlled.

It was understandable that the world wanted answers, and assurance that the Avengers should be controlled. But I had to draw the line when it came to the Magical community, feeling torn and sad that the World also wanted the wizarding community to be controlled as well. According to General Ross, the magical world was a mystery, and one the muggles knew nothing about, hence the need to control and study the community.

This had caused a lot of arguments, and sides were formed, despite Tony Stark's promise that he would do everything in his power to help protect not only us, but also Wanda and Pietro as well. And so, when it came time to make a decision, half of the team, that is Tony, Vision, Natasha, and Rhodey were all for the Accords, as it would give some control over the team and allow less destruction. The rest of us, however, weren't so convinced.

While the Accord was a safe idea, Hermione and myself had argued that if we were to sign the Accord, the Magical community would be exposed more than it already was and not only that, wizards, witches and magical creatures alike would be taken and experimented on. So far, the world only knew about Hermione, George, Luna, Ginny and myself, and that we were witches and wizards, and that yes, magic existed. We had yet to introduce the world to the entire magical community, but that would take years and there were some that didn't accept magic, just like there were some in the community that were hesitant to expose themselves to the world. It was a fragile process, but with the help of the Avengers, we were supposedly getting somewhere. But it seems that if the Accord was to be signed, our lives would be controlled, and the community would be in peril.

There was also Wanda to think about, as she was an experiment with abilities, and Pietro as well. Then there was Ginny to think about, but she was retired, and was currently pregnant was her first child with Sam. Natasha was also a little hesitant, given her relationship with George, and it seemed that the team was spilt into two, breaking the team a little. It was then decided that I would accompany Steve and Natasha to the UN meeting in Vienna, and try to withdraw the need for the Magical community to be involved. Hermione had suggested that we should sign the Accord, if it meant that the Magical Community would be protected and leave only those in the Avengers in the spotlight. It was confusing process, and I seriously considered George's idea to Oblivate the muggles behind the Accord and make them forget we existed. But we had made so much progress, and if we were to remove the memories from the muggles, it would set us back so much.

But there was more bad news to come, as Steve's first love, Peggy Carter, had passed away. And so, Hermione was in London with Steve, attending a funeral and Natasha and myself were in Vienna, at the United Nations Panel meeting, ready to present our case and decision over the Accords. Politicians, officials and experts from around the world had gathered to speak about the Sokovian Accords, and what it could mean.

I stood, watching as muggles in suits stood around, staring at us and pointing to us. I sighed, fidgeting with the buttons on my beige business jacket. I wore a beige business suit, with a beige skirt, black blouse and black stiletto pumps, opting to go business like instead of casual like. The Elder Wand, the wand that I now used frequently given my title and my status, was tucked inside the pocket of my jacket and my raven coloured hair was down in waves, framing my face.

"Stop being so nervous. You'll be fine. It's just the King of Wakanda and his son that's presenting the Accord, along with some 'so called' experts that want to have their say. They want answers and we're here to give it to them." Natasha muttered.

"I would be fine, if they get here on time. Hermione and Steve need me and so far all we're doing is wasting time." I snapped. "I get the King wanting punishment or payment for the devastation in Lagos, but signing the Accord is a bit much."

"While I agree that it is a little much, but we need control. After Sokovia, we need control." Natasha protested.

"We've literally just spent the last few days fighting over this. Natasha, if we sign this document, it gives them the right to come after us. Not just the Avengers, but the wizarding community. The world has only just found out witches and wizards exist and now they want to control it? No wonder we've spent the last few hundred years hiding in plain sight. We've should have never joined the Avengers." I growled.

Natasha looked at me sadly. "I know...but that's why you're here, to convince them not to have the Magical community involved and allow the UN just control those in the them. And you know, if you didn't join us, Steve and I would never have met our soulmates. But I will not let anything happen to any of you, or the community. George is...my soulmate and I would die before I'd let any government hack take him away for experimenting."

I nodded. "I know Nat...I just...I'm worried. We sign this, we're basically signing our lives away."

More and more people had entered into the large conference room that the meeting was being held in. Natasha then gestured to two black men walking into the room, and immediately I know who they are. T'Chaka, the king of Wakanda, and his son, T'Challa, the prince and my soulmate. I immediately froze, and I saw Natasha notice me freeze.

"What is wrong with you?" She whispered.

"What? Nothing, just noticing royalty walking in." I mumbled.

She frowned. "Okay...now tell me the truth."

I sighed. "I know who he is...Tichella..."

She rolled her eyes. "T'Challa...but go on."

"He's my soulmate. I have his name embedded on my ankle." I said.

"His name? But soulmarks are words not names." She gasped.

"Because, when I first speak to him, I pronounce his name wrong. Now, he's here and I am not ready to meet my soulmate!" I whispered frantically.

"Well, suck it up because he's about to walk over to us now!" Natasha snapped. "Your Majesty!"

Heading towards us, was King T'Chaka, and Prince T'Challa. The king greeted us warmly, but was weary of our presence.

"Is this the infamous Black Widow of the Avengers? I was hoping that there would be a representative from your team. It seems I have two, though not the two I had wanted." T'Chaka voiced as he walked to us. He looked tired, and weary but considering he was trying to fight for his country, it was understandable.

T'Challa on the other hand, looked intimidating. He was tall, strong, with broad shoulders and every inch of him screamed royalty. I had only seen pictures of him in my attempts to research him, but in real life, he was bigger and if I was honest, handsome. I opted to ignore him as he introduced himself to Natasha, thanking her for being there. His dark chocolate eyes glanced at me, but I looked away, ignoring him. I overheard Natasha apologise for our actions in Nigera, and I tuned back into the conversation.

"It is sad that Captain Rogers will not be joining us. He is vital to the Accords as he is the leader of the Avengers, is he not?" T'Chaka inquired.

"Yes, he is, but unfortunately he was called away on personal matters. No matter, I have someone better. Your majesties, this is the Lady Adelaide Potter Black, our liaison with the Magical Community. You might know her as the Mistress of Death. She is Roger's replacement." Natasha introduced me.

"As much as we appreciate a representative from the magical community, it is Captain Rogers that we should be dealing with, Miss Romanoff. But mark my words, we will deal with the Ministry of Magic as they too need to be controlled." T'Challa expressed his anger to Natasha.

" _I am sorry, Prince Tichilla, but the Magical Community has more to lose if myself and the other magical Avengers were to sign this Accord, and on that note, you should know that magic cannot be controlled no matter how many generals or so called experts tell you so._ You do realise, that if the UN controls the wizarding community, the world would then find out that there is so much more to magic than what we've shown them so far. If you had any sense at all, you would leave the community out of the Accords. Cause mark my words, I will protect the wizarding community and the Avengers if it is the last thing I do." I snapped.

He frowned, turning to his father before back to me. " _Lady Potter, while I am aware of the consequences that are involved, the wizarding community is a mystery, one I wish to solve and my name is pronounced as T'Challa, not Tichilla_. The world is curious about the witches and wizard currently in your group, including yourself and I think the world would feel relieved if we could control that."

He turned to his father, who had also had a frown upon his face. T'Chaka chuckled, before placing his hand on his son's shoulder and gave him a clap on the back.

"Leave it to my son to find out that his soulmate is none other than the Mistress of Death!" T'Chaka chuckled. "Come on Miss Romanoff, I believe my son has some words he'd like to say to his soulmate."

I pleaded to Natasha but she was pulled away from us. Then, a man had called out for everyone to find their seats as the meeting was about to begin. I was stuck, wondering if I should follow Natasha, but T'Challa answered that for me by grabbing my arm and pulling me gently away from the crowd. I followed him as he led me over to the tall windows on the side of the room and I tried to ignore the electricity that was passing between us.

He let go of my arm and I couldn't decide whether to feel disappointed or relieved he had let me go. He then placed his hands on the metal bar adjacent to the window and sighed, before turning to me, leaving one hand on the bar. The meeting then started, with a man speaking to the room, addressing the reason behind the meeting. I turned my face away from the group, watching as T'Challa tried to form a sentence.

"You know, when a gentleman wants to speak to a lady, they don't grab them like you just did and whisk them away, only to not talk or explain their actions." I hissed, trying to keep my voice calm and quiet.

"I am sorry for manhandling you like I did, but I think such conversations should be private as we will have much to talk about." He elaborated. His accent made his voice sound deep, and if I was honest, really sexy.

"We're soulmates, so what? It's not that much of a big deal." I grumbled.

"Not much of a big deal? On the contrary, Lady Potter, it is a big deal. I have been waiting for you for the last thirty-five years, ever since your words showed up my skin. You have been such a mystery to not only myself, but my parents. My mother had hoped that she would one day meet you, but she passed before she got the chance." T'Challa argued, his dark chocolate eyes boring into my emerald green. "Though, I don't think she was not expecting this."

"Oh I am sorry. I am sorry that I'm not a princess or merely some human. I supposed you're angry that your soulmate happens to be a magical being and British?" I barked.

"Quite the opposite..." He smirked. "I am merely thanking the Gods that I have such an exquisite beauty for a soulmate and that she is has passion, along with a fierceness to protect those she loves."

I blushed, looking down, shocked at his words. "Oh...I appreciate that. But let's not defer from the matter at hand. I came here, to this meeting to ask if you could keep the Magical community from the Accord. The World has only just find out that magic exists and it will take years for the muggles to accept us. And don't get me wrong, we are trying to educate those-"

"I understand your need to protect your community. I too, have the same need to protect my people. But magic, and all it possesses is something but a mystery. One I wish to solve. But if you are willing, perhaps you can teach me about your world, and I will do my best to protect the Magical Community from the World." He compromised. "I find myself agreeing with your words. The world is much too fragile to learn the full scope of the Magical community but I believe that those who are willing can learn if they wish too, like myself."

"Okay, so not how I was expecting this conversation to go...while I agree, I am just wondering what made you change your mind? Only moments ago, you were hell-bent on exposing the Avengers and the Magical community." I frowned, trying to make sense of his words.

"That was before my soulmate turned out to be a witch. And call me old fashioned, but it is in my will to protect the woman that I will one day call my wife." He explained.

"Wife? Woah, we haven't even had a first date yet and already we're talking marriage? Okay...we need...to slow...like, way down. Not that I don't want to be your wife and all...I just think we should do this right and get to know each, if you're willing." I stammered.

He smiled. "I understand. But I am glad that you're not saying no to the idea. But yes, I am willing."

I nodded. "Well, now that we have that sorted, we can sort out the other issues. Like the Accord. I am willing to sign it if it means that I can leave the Magical community out of it. But I can and will teach you our world. So I'm proposing that I sign the Accord, along with the other magical members of the Avengers - though they might take some convincing and I think I will need protection charms from the hexes I will get - but if it means that we cause less destruction and keep more muggles safe, I am willing. As well as teach you about our world, but only if you propose to keep the magical community out of the Accord."

"I accept your proposal. Like you said, the world has only just gotten used to the idea of magic and from what I know about your world, it is far more than just magic." He remarked. "I am sorry, but I am to understand that the term muggle means human?"

I nodded. "Yes, it's what we witches call those without magic. Those who were born in muggle families like Hermione Granger-Rogers are what they call muggleborns and I am a half-blood, meaning my mother was a muggleborn and my father was a Pureblood. Purebloods are those who came from families of magic."

"I see..." He paused, before tilting his head. "What do you mean they'll 'hex' you? I thought that this is what you all had agreed to."

"Yes and no. If I am being honest, the team is split, torn so to speak, about the Accord. One half of the team wants to sign if it means peace, but there are some that don't wish to sign because it means a loss of freedom. There have been quite a few arguments over the last few days ever since General Ross presented us with the Accord. It will not be easy to persuade them. I only agreed to sign because it means the magical community is protected but convincing the others will be a challenge." I informed him.

"I see..." He frowned. "Perhaps you should tell them about us. Tell them that I am your soulmate and that I can and will do anything to protect you, despite barely knowing you. Would that persuade them?"

"It might...Hermione already knows you're my soulmate so she might agree. She's known your name ever since I told her I had it embedded on my ankle." I muttered, thinking over his suggestion before realising what I had said.

"What do you mean you've had my name embedded on your ankle? Soulmarks are words, not names..." He whispered.

I gulped, before gently taking off my heel, and lifting up my ankle so that it rested on my knee. I gestured to T'Challa, showing him the words embedded on my ankle. It was awkward, considering I was standing and trying to balance but he touched my skin, tracing his fingers over the words, and his name. I then dropped my foot to the ground, putting it back in its shoe and straightening my suit. The meeting was still going on, and so far no one had noticed us talking away in our corner. T'Chaka had now began to speak, telling the crowd about the events in Lagos and Nigeria.

T'Challa was quiet, too quiet.

"Please say something. Anything..." I sighed, watching him. "If it helps, I have a reason, sort-of. I wish that I had a better reason than the one I'm about to tell you, but I don't. You see, for some twisted reason, I believe that I'm not entitled to a happy ending. I've done things, so many things that make me think that I will never have that happy future. Hence the hesitation to seek you out. Finding your soulmate means a happy ending, and you are mine."

"Why would you think that? We are all entitled happiness, no matter what we've done. I, too, have done bad things, but I had hope that one day I would meet you. You are not the only one that has done bad things." He argued.

I bit my lip. "You don't know my story, the things I've been through that makes me feel like I don't deserve a happy ending. I fought in a war all because some bloody mad wizard decided that I was his enemy. I've killed people, bad people who tried to kill me because of that war...and people have died because they thought I was their saviour."

My eyes began to tear, but I took a deep breath and continued, T'Challa staring at me. "Your words, your name was hope to me and it still is. I am sorry...truly for I could have been yours years ago, but you're a prince. What prince wants someone who killed magical beings to save her life?"

He looked at me, a strange expression on his face before he turned his face away. He then frowned, staring at the window and I looked in his direction to see the muggles on the busy street below. There were police officers pointing their guns at a van, and gesturing to muggles surrounding them to run. It seemed that there was something in the van making them panic, and I gasped, reaching inside my jacket for the Elder Wand. He nodded, before turning around, yelling to the muggles in the room.

"Everybody get down!" He screamed as we both ran towards them.

I waved the wand above me, casting a minimal damage spell, but just as I did, the room suddenly blew, with glass, fire and debris flying everywhere and I flew, before landing with a thud against a solid wall. The sky had then filled with black smoke, causing the room to fill with smoke, and so I waved the wand again, casting a wind spell, pushing the air away. The minimal damage spell had caused little damage to the room, but there was still debris and broken glass everywhere.

Muggles around me where just getting up, and I saw Natasha get up from her spot, and I gasped in relief. I then looked around the room, before running towards T'Challa, who was crawling towards his unconscious father. I gasped as I ran, dropping down to my knees as I reached T'Challa. T'Chaka was not in a good state, and I could tell that he was close to death. I then waved my wand again, touching the king as I began to cast a healing spell on him.

"What are you doing?" T'Challa growled, slapping my hand away.

"I have to heal him. I know a powerful healing spell that may work on him. He's dying, T'Challa...he needs my help." I explained. "Please, you have to let me try to help him."

He nodded, and I pointed my wand to the King, before closing my eyes and casting the healing spell. The spell could be cast wordless, and this allowed me to focus on healing the king. I could feel my magic shake as I made the spell grow more powerful as it healed T'Chaka. So far, the king showed no sign of waking up, but I knew the spell was working, as my magical core was shaking. I was getting weaker and tired by the minute but I stayed focused, healing the man that could possibly be my future father-in-law.

Suddenly, T'Chaka gasped for air, but didn't open his eyes. I gasped, collapsing back onto my bum and trying to calm myself down. Whether I was calming myself or feeling relieved, I don't know, but I didn't have a moment to catch a breath before suddenly someone was pulling me up and pulling away from T'Challa and his father. The prince stared at me as I was pulled away, and I turned to see that it was Natasha pulling me. I didn't look back, and allowed Natasha to lead me out.

"What the hell happened?" I muttered.

"I don't know...and I don't like not knowing."


	2. Chapter Two

**Hi!**

 **Another chapter - woohoo!**

 **Enjoy. I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to Marvel and JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Adelaide's POV**

I don't know how long it had been since the bombing of the Accord meeting and so far, my strength had not come back. Given that I had just tried to save my soulmate's father, it was no wonder I felt weak and tired. Natasha could feel that I wasn't up for anything and so, she sat me down on a park bench just a few metres away from the building that was no on fire. Ambulances flew past, police cars blared their sirens and muggles all stood around in shock, pointing to the blast, pointing to other muggles that had gotten injured. Some were staring at us, which wasn't surprising considering the both of us had dirt, dust and debris on our clothes and my clothes had small dots of blood on them. Whether it was my blood or someone else's I don't know, but in that moment, I really didn't care.

My mind was more on the fact that I had just found my soulmate, only to be nearly killed and then use my magic to save his father. I could feel my magical core working hard to heal itself but I knew that it would be awhile before it returned to its full strength. Though, unlike Luna, I knew that I wouldn't have to wait long before my magical core healed itself. Unlike most of the witches and wizards, my magical core was a little different given my status as Mistress of Death. I was a little more powerful, but just because I had more power and more strength, it didn't mean that I was better. Being the Mistress had left a massive responsibility on my shoulders, and despite more power, I knew the consequences should I ever go too far.

I then saw paramedics, police officers, rescuers and uniformed men and women running around, helping those injured and affected by the attack. By now, the world would know what had happened, and my phone buzzed repeatedly in my pocket. I was surprised that it had survived the blast, but I knew that Hermione would now know about the attack and would be checking on mine and Natasha's whereabouts. But I ignored it, and just sat back on the park bench, watching as people ran around, chaos everywhere.

Natasha took the seat next to me, leaning back. "Okay, this was unexpected. Really unexpected."

"Why would someone let off a bomb at a UN meeting?" I questioned.

"Maybe it was a ruse, to allow people to panic and give those with the power to do so to bring the Accord into action. This could be bad." Natasha observed.

I turned to her. "Why though? What have they got to gain by putting us on a leach? Why do this?"

"Why do anything? Whoever is behind this, they have a plan. A plan that could maybe make or break us." She murmured. "This was done on purpose. But by whom, that I don't know. Anyway, your phone is buzzing."

"It'll be Hermione or Steve...one of the two. Or even Tony or Ginny...or someone we know. Right now I don't feel like answering and getting the 'are you okay' bullshit from Hermione." I muttered.

"We've just been attacked by an unknown person or unknown group of people and on top of that, you used your magic to save the life of your soulmate's father. Give yourself a moment before facing Hermione's interrogation." Natasha said, before her own phone went off. "It's Steve...I'll be back."

She left the seat and I sighed, crossing my arms and staring down at the ground, trying to make sense of what had just happened. I couldn't remember much before the bomb went off, only that people on the street were running, and that it was in the back of a white van. I then felt a presence next to me and I gasped, seeing the bloodied face of my soulmate.

"I didn't mean to startle you...I only wished to see if you were alright. Are you alright? Are you injured?" T'Challa fussed, raising his hand to touch my face, checking me over.

"I am fine, though I think I should be asking you if you're alright. Your father-"

"Is fine. Well, as fine as he can be. I am not sure...he was carried away with the paramedics but he seemed to be in stable condition. Whatever you did to you him, you saved his life." He informed me.

"It was nothing."

He shook his head. "On contrary, it was everything. Why did you do it?"

"He's your father...there is no other explanation. I know what it's like to lose a parent, and given that you're my soulmate, I wanted to spare you from that pain. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your father?"

I knew that I had repeated myself, but really, I couldn't think of anything else to say. I then looked at him as he stared intensely at me, before sighing and fiddling with his now dirty suit jacket, and leaning back into the park chair.

"As I said, my father, the King, is well enough. He is stable, though he is unconscious. Again, I must ask what exactly did you do you him, besides use your magic to heal him? Will he wake?" He asked, his accent deep and low, sending a shiver through my body.

I shook my head, getting rid of the thought. "I did what I had to. I used an ancient spell to bring him back from the brink of death. In my lifetime, I have only seen the spell attempted three times. Once by myself, as you've witnessed, another by a wizard who attempted to bring back his soulmate but failed, and the other was attempted by another witch. She succeeded in away, however her magical core was damaged, and her soulmate is currently still in a coma, but otherwise alive. It is not ideal, this spell as it can cause great damage to the magical core but it was used as a last resort and it works. My magical core won't be as damaged, given my role as Mistress of Death."

"Yes, I have heard of your title. Just how does that work? Do you rule the underworld? Do you court death?" He snapped. "How do I not know that you are just playing with me?"

"I am not the ruler of the Underworld! Despite what you may think. And, in a way I sort of court death. Basically, it just means that I can control death to those in need, but not without consequences. I become more powerful when I wield the Elder Wand, which is the most powerful wand as it was made by Death himself. Hence the reason how I was able to use that spell on your father and not have my magical core too damaged like the other witch who attempted the spell. I am not a ruler, just a witch with very powerful skills."

I crossed my arms, sighing. I turned to my left, and saw that he was looking at me, an expression on his face that I couldn't quite make out, but he nodded, accepting my answer.

"I am sorry. I can't help but be curious and cautious. Today is been a day." He murmured.

"You're telling me. Never in a million years did I think that today of all days, I'd be saving my soulmate's father."

"If you hadn't been there, he would have died and people of Wakanda would have lost their king. Despite my father's grooming me, I am not quite ready to take over the role, though now I would have to temporarily fill his shoes. But I must thank you...you saved him and I am forever in your debt."

I looked at him, and he gave me a look of sincere gratitude. "There is no debt. I know what it is like to lose a parent and I wanted to save you from that same fate. My own parents died a year after I was born, and by the same mad wizard who hunted me for years."

"I am sorry." He spoke.

I shook my head. "It happened a long time ago. And I have suffered worse, trust me."

"I have read reports of your life." He began and I raised my eyebrow. "Well, as much as I could know. You are quite the mystery, you know. Yourself, along with the other magical beings. I, along with my father and our council were curious about the magical community. But never did I imagine that my soulmate would end up being one of them. Though, given my mark, I should have guessed it."

I smiled. "I didn't know who you were until Hermione looked you up. She found out about my soulmark when I was thirteen, and we were curious, but it wasn't until I was in my twenties did I act on it. Imagine my shock when I found out you were a prince. Hermione kept teasing me relentlessly after that."

"You told me earlier why you didn't seek me out. Everyone deserves happiness, including those who have done the worse. You are not a villain or dark. You were a saviour, saving your people. I understand now why you were hesitant to seek me out. I hope now, that you will not stay away." He looked at me, his eyes boring into my own.

I gave a nod, and then looked down as I saw him grasp my hand with his. It was nice feeling, him holding my hand as we sat there on the park bench, and I wondered where we could go from there.

"So, what happens now?" I asked. He grasped my hand tightly as he thought for a moment.

"Now I track down the man who tried to kill my father, and my soulmate."

I frowned. "Okay, while I appreciate you going after those who blew us up, it's dangerous and you could get killed. You're safe, your father is safe and so am I. There is no need to after those who blew up the building."

"There is every need. What if you were not there? What if you couldn't save my father because you yourself was injured? There is every need to find him; the coward behind this attack nearly took those that matter to me away from my life. I have to track him down before he injures someone else. Or could it be you're on his side?" He accused.

"I am not...and for you ask me that...I am shocked that this has happened as much as you are. And on another note, why would you ask me that? I have no clue who is responsible for the attack." I pulled my hand away from his, sad at the loss but gave T'Challa a look.

"You mean, you do not know who the man behind the attack is? I would have thought you did, given your connection to your Captain." T'Challa said.

I frowned. "Steve? What does this have to do with Steve?"

Just then, Natasha turned up, her phone by her side as if she just had gotten off the phone, her face showing a worrying expression.

"We have a problem."

What on Merlin has happened now?

0*0*0*0*0

Out of all the problems that could possibly form after an attack on the UN, this was far from my mind. It turned out that the man behind the attack was man that I thought I would never see again, given our last confrontation. In my defence, though, the last time I saw Steve's best friend was when he was pulling out an unconscious Steve from the riverbank after SHIELD had fallen and almost tried to kill Hermione and so I acted like any witch whose best friend was being threatened by supposedly dead Winter Soldier. But it seems that he had shown up out of the blue and had attacked the UN, thus making himself a target worldwide. And what was more, Steve was fully intending to go after him and track him before the government organisations could do it.

"I'm going to kill him." I snapped, looking at the TV screen as news played video footage over and over again of James Buchannan Barnes, aka Winter Soldier and Steve Roger's best friend. It was one thing after another, and I couldn't help but feel angry and worried at the same time.

"Who? You're going to have to be a bit more specific." Natasha asked, standing next to me, her arms crossed.

We were in our hotel room, waiting for news or some sort of message from Steve, or Sam. We were both cleaned up, and I was dressed in a pair of black jeans, white buttoned blouse and black leather jacket. I had on my leather knee length boots, and my hair was pulled back into a messy bun. The Elder Wand was buzzing in the inside of my boot, and I could feel my magical slowly repairing itself. Natasha was smart to bring me back to the hotel room, as I had wanted to go after Steve and try to talk him down. But I was a little weak, and after rest, my magic was coming back.

"Steve...Mr Barnes...Hell Sam too for allowing Steve to go ahead with this crazy plan. Are sure you sure you couldn't stop him?"

She gave me a look before sighing. "Snapped, threatened and scolded...trust me, he would not stay. And I had more things to keep an eye on like my team member using her magic to attempt a spell that shouldn't be attempted."

"Semantics, and besides, it was my soulmate's father... And hang on, what does Hermione have to say about this? Does Hermione know about Steve's plan?"

"As if those two idiots will be able to handle Barnes by themselves. She knows. When she finds out about your little stunt however, I would not want to be you when she confronts you."

I sighed. "Considering what her husband is about to do, my little act of saving grace is going to be furthest thing from her mind so really, she doesn't have to know about that. Anyway, let's hope she'll kick some sense into their brains or better yet, get this done quietly. This is so not going to help with the Accord...at all...Ross will now be on our backs even more after this. And are you seriously not going to try and stop them?"

"Do you want to get involved and have to explain to both Tony and General Ross?" She muttered.

I tilted my head at her words. "Am I really a bad friend for saying I don't want to be involved? Because, just telling Tony will be a nightmare. But we can't just sit around and do nothing. Is it even him? Barnes? Is he responsible for the attack?"

"According to various sources, time-stamps and video logs place Barnes near the attack, and near the van that exploded near the building. Even if Barnes was set up, it would prove very hard to not blame him." She murmured. "Can't you do something? I don't know. Hex him or put a spell on Steve and tell him to back down?"

"And risk the wrath of Hermione when she finds out that I put a spell on her husband? Yeah, no...I may powerful than her but I'm not that powerful." I muttered.

"So what, we wait? And then what? If Steve manages to capture Barnes and bring him in peacefully, then great but if he doesn't, he will cause a shit storm and just tarnish our name further!"

The voice of Tony Stark made us both jump as we turned around to see him walking into our shared hotel room. It was a shock to see him, given that last we saw him he was at the Avengers facility, trying to kiss up to Ross.

"Just what the bloody hell are you doing here?" I inquired.

"Same question I should be asking you. Why aren't you out there, stopping our Captain before he does something stupid?"

He walked in, taking off his jacket and placing it on the chair near the table. He sat down in the chair, and crossed his legs, clasping his hands into his lap and looking at me.

"Again, I'm powerful but not powerful to go against Hermione bloody Granger-Rogers. She's smarter than all of us."

"Where exactly is Rogers now?"

Natasha sighed. "He's in pursuit of Barnes now. After the attack yesterday, he left as soon as he could. Apparently Barnes is in Bucharest which is not that far from Vienna, but still doesn't mean he didn't do it."

"And the plan is?"

"To apprehend Barnes, and bring him in peacefully."

Tony nodded. "Right...providing he comes peacefully. And if he doesn't?"

I bit my lip before taking a breath. "We haven't exactly thought that far ahead. We...well, I've had other things on my mind."

Tony gave me a look. "Oh really? The leader of the Avengers going against the government to track down a terrorist has not been on your mind has it?"

Well, it has...but I was more worried about what T'Challa would do should Steve run into him. He had suddenly taken off after Natasha explained to me Steve's plan, and I didn't get the chance to stop him or talk to him more. We had a lot to talk about, that was for sure, and I wondered if I would ever get the chance to.

"Look, yesterday's attack wasn't the only thing that happened. It's just so happens that I met my soulmate." I told Tony.

"Oh...Is he dead? Because then that would explain why you have other things on your mind." Tony snapped.

"No..." I grunted. "But he just so happens to be the prince of Wakanda...my soulmate is T'Challa."

Tony stared, his mouth opening and closing. "Oh... _oh_..."

"And not only that, he's apparently going after Barnes as well. Don't know how though. But really, given his position, what's the worse he can do? Yell 'Off with his head?' to his servants?" I spoke, waving my hands in the air.

"He's in a position of power. There are many things he can do, like hire someone to track down Barnes." Natasha snapped. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"You didn't ask and also, we're kinda preoccupied with our situation right now, you know...our Captain is going after an alleged terrorist. Kinda slipped my mind that my soulmate is going after the man who hurt not only his father, the king, but also his soulmate." I remarked.

"Okay wow..." Tony commented, standing up. "Because our Captain has made it clear where his alliance lies, we now have a shit storm to deal with. I will deal with the media, and the press and try to keep this from them because if the media somehow finds out that Captain America is now following terrorists, it will be a nightmare that never ends. Red, rally up Rhodey and get him here pronto. We're going to need him if we are to capture both Barnes and Captain. Witchy, your job is to find your soulmate and stop him before he kills himself. Don't care how, just do before he does something to injure himself. Don't want a royal death on our hands. And, while you're at it, grow some balls and bring in Hermione. She may be smart, but you're the Mistress."

Natasha's phone went off, and I watched as she walked away before turning back to Tony.

"Since when do you give out the orders?"

"Since our Captain decided to go after his best friend, the traitor. So, you have your orders. Get to it."

"Even if I do find him and then somehow find Hermione, what exactly is it that you want me to do?" I crossed my arms.

"Don't you have curses or spells? I mean, you are a witch, so use one of those Unforgivable curses on them." Tony remarked.

"I will not use an Unforgivable Curse on my best friend or soulmate, who by the way is on our side, in case if you haven't noticed, even if he is going about it the wrong way."

"Hermione is aiding her husband to help a terrorist. You may not have choice but to use a curse on them!" Tony snapped.

I flinched, and he looked apologetic. "Look, I get it. But right now, we must stop them from doing something stupid. And as for your prince, he might be on our side, but he shouldn't be meddling in affairs that is not his own, despite his good intentions to do so."

Natasha walked back into the room, a look on her face. "Adelaide, you might want to start finding him now and tell him to pull his guy back...Steve's found Barnes, and he's not coming peacefully and your prince has friends that are talented as there is also a man dressed in a cat like suit is attacking the shit out of them. Sam is panicking."

A blue light filled up the room and immediately I knew who and what it was.

"It would seem Hermione is panicking too..."

0*0*0*0*0

Okay, tunnels should only be used for driving, and not to chase Captain America, the Winter Soldier, Hermione 'Sorceress' Granger-Rogers; who just so happen to be in her animagnus form of a large wedge tailed eagle, flying by her husband's side and a catlike dressed man on top of a moving car while waving your wand on your broomstick.

I glided my Firebolt low to the road, the passengers in the cars near me gasping and pointing at me as I flew, my hair flying behind me. I didn't have time to anything let alone fix my hair, as I left Natasha and Tony after the panicked message from Hermione telling us her whereabouts, what had gone wrong and how there was a man dressed in a metal cat suit chasing after them.

"Shit..." I muttered, watching as Bucky Barnes knocked out a driver on a motorcycle and one smooth Winter Soldier move, had jumped onto the bike and took off. "Seriously? What is this guy made of?"

I could see Steve trying to knock off the cat-like figure on the car he drove, Hermione's eagle flying low beside it. Suddenly the cat-like man jumped, landing near Bucky and grabbing a hold of him, so that he was positioned against his back. I watched as Bucky tried to push him off, which didn't much and he held the cat figure man into the air, before leaning over, his metal arm scrapping against the gravel of the ground and this caused the cat like figure to drop off, allowing Bucky to steady himself on the bike and continue driving. A figure flew past me, and I turned to see that it was Sam, flying low in his Falcon suit.

He gave me the thumbs up as he flew past, but then yelled in shock as the cat-like man jumped onto him. I knew that if I interfered, I would be considered involved, but this man was getting on my nerves, and so, with a wave of my hand, I had managed to stun the man slightly, making him fall of Sam and spiral onto the ground. I flew past him and I saw that his face, well what I thought was his face as he was wearing a black cat-like and metal mask, back at me. Suddenly, the sound of bomb blowing filled my ears and I turned to look ahead, and saw that part of the tunnel had blown up. This caused the car that Steve was driving to crash into the debris, and jumping out of the car and continued running towards Bucky, who had now fallen off his bike and rolling on the ground.

Out of nowhere, the cat-like figure charged forward, heading towards a rolling Bucky and I saw Steve race towards him, throwing him Bucky and standing in front of him, facing the cat-like man. Hermione, still in her eagle form, headed towards him, changing back into her human self and I headed towards her, landing on the tunnel road, broom in one hand and pointing my wand at her in the other. It was strange, pointing the Elder Wand at Hermione, and I didn't want to do it, but it had to be done. Hermione looked at me, confused but she saw the look on my face, and she sighed, getting at why I had the wand pointed at her.

Steve on the other hand, didn't. "Addie, stand down!"

"Captain," I began, as out of nowhere, James 'Rhodey' Rhodes, aka War Machine made his appearance, landing next to me. "Perhaps you should stand down."

The sound of police could be heard, and I gasped as we were surrounded by men dressed in black and police officers, shouting at us all to stand down.

"I get the police but who are the men in black?" I asked.

"JTC Task force...counterterrorism stuff...It's okay! She's with me!" Rhodey shouted, indicating to me. "Congratulations Captain...you and Hermione are now criminals."

The police and the task force apprehended Bucky, while shouting orders at Sam, who gave me a look as he neared us. I watched as Steve was handcuffed, and I walked over to Hermione, who gave me her wand, before being handcuffed. All that was left was the cat-like man and we all watched as he removed his mask. I then gasped as I recognised the man behind the mask. It was T'Challa. He stared at Steve, before turning his attention to me. I heard Hermione swear under her breath and Steve looked confused.

"Your Highness?"

"T'Challa? Why?"

"Wait, you know him?"

Rhodey, Sam and I all spoke at once, and I sighed, not really wanting to get into why or how I knew him.

"Of course, she knows him, Sam...he's her soulmate." Hermione informed him. Sam, although being handcuffed, kept looking between Hermione and myself, his mouth opening and closing.

T'Challa sighed. "Like I said, Adelaide, I will not stop until the man responsible for hurting my father and my soulmate is caught...or dead."

"Okay, what the hell is happening?"

I gave Rhodey a look, assuring him that I would tell him, but as I watched my soulmate get put into handcuffs by the police, I kept wondering. Just how did he found out and what exactly is he meant to be? A Prince who was now King, given his father's status or a vigilante?

0*0*0*0*0

Steve didn't like it, but for safety purposes, Hermione was put into a separate car, while he, Sam and my soulmate were placed in another vehicle, and Bucky was placed into an armoured truck. I got into the front seat of the car Hermione was in and gestured to the driver (a police officer in uniform) to go. It seemed we were all to be summoned to the same place, and we're all in for a day of questioning.

Hermione was quiet, and I struggled to think of some way to apologise.

"If you're thinking of a way to say sorry, don't bother. I already know that I was in the wrong. But Steve's is my husband and soulmate. I'd follow him anywhere. We'd figured that if we brought in Bucky, he would go easily."

I scoffed. "Obviously that didn't work, didn't it?"

She sighed. "I get it Addie...it was a stupid idea."

"Why couldn't you just get me? I would have helped you make Steve stand down. But now, you're going to be branded as a terrorist for helping Bucky."

"He is innocent! He didn't attack the United Nations meeting! He is innocent. Think about it Addie...a man who's barely got any memory of his former life or any mental abilities in his brain just so happens come up with a plan to bomb a UN meeting about us? He wasn't there, and he didn't do it. Despite what the media says."

"How would you know? You weren't there! I was!" I turned around to face her, and she gave me a look of pity. "I was there Hermione, and Natasha too. It's a miracle I have magic or otherwise it would have been much worse. And now thanks to whomever the terrorist is, everything we've all worked for is...gone. The world will not trust the Avengers, especially after helping him. Did you even think about the consequences?"

"Of course, I did! I considered the consequences and trust me, it was not an easy decision to make. Steve was against me helping him. He wanted me to leave, and let it just be him and Sam. I called him a bloody idiot and said I didn't marry him just to back out. He's the love of my life, Addie. And I had to help him to stop him from doing something stupid. You would have done the same, and it appears that maybe you'll have to as well...You'll protect T'Challa, just I like I'll always protect Steve."

There was silence as I took in Hermione's words. Buildings entered my view, and I focused on the grey tall buildings as we headed to our destination.

"If today's events are anything to go by, my soulmate can handle himself."

"What did he mean, when he said that he will not stop until the man responsible is either dead or caught. I had heard that the King was injured but is in stable condition. Were you injured?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Not exactly...The King was in a much worse shape. He was near death...and I attempted a spell-"

"You didn't..."

"I had to Hermione. The father of my soulmate was dying, and I knew I could handle it."

"Have you not learned anything from Luna's attempt? Or not even her, what about Tonks? Did you even think about her or even remembered the time when she tried to bring back Remus? She failed and then she went off to die herself because she couldn't live without Remus. You're lucky you've got my wand or otherwise I would have used it to hex you right now! Merlin, could you be any dafter?!" She hissed.

"I know! But King T'Chaka is in stable condition now and I still have my magic."

"The only reason it worked is because you're the Mistress. If you were anything less, you would have died, or worse, lost your magic." Hermione snapped.

"How losing my magic a worse alternative than dying?" I muttered.

"Don't change the subject. And don't ever attempt to do that spell again. It's a dangerous spell, Addie. It should be banned."

"What would you have done, if it was Steve? I know T'Chaka is not my soulmate, but his son is. I couldn't bear to see him go through the pain of losing a parent like I did. I will not have him go through that." I reasoned.

She sighed. "I get it Addie...I do...but just promise me you won't deliberately harm yourself like that again. I know that you've been through so much worse than that, but I'd hate to see you lose a part of yourself, even if it is for your soulmate. Luna tries to hide it but I know that she misses her magic. If only Pietro would wake up and help her. She needs him..."

There was a moment silence as we both thought about our blonde friend, but it got dark, and we found ourselves driving into what looked like an underground parking area, only it consisted of military vehicles, and people dressed in black walking around.

"Oh Merlin, just what have I gotten myself into?"

I turned to Hermione, giving her a small smile. "Whatever happens, I'm here."

Just what had we gotten ourselves into?

0*0*0*0*0

Everette K Ross was a short blonde man with attitude for fighting, and was also the Deputy Task Force Commander of the Joint Counterterrorism Centre, which also meant he worked with Senator Ross. He had taken Steve, Sam and Hermione out of handcuffs, but had taken the boys' weapons into lockup, and I kept a hold of Hermione's wand, though Ross had argued and said that it should be confiscated but I stood, reminding him that while Hermione was a criminal, she was still of magic, and hence I in charge of her and so kept her wand. Though, I wasn't really, but he didn't need to know that.

He had lead us all, that is Steve, Sam, Hermione, Natasha, T'Challa and myself to a conference room that was filled of computers, surveillance screens and both agents and analysts who were either sitting or racing around. There was a closed off interrogation glass room in the middle of the large room, and Hermione, Steve and Sam were all placed inside the glass room, sitting at the long table. I stood next to Tasha, watching as Tony (who had shown up earlier), talk to them all. It seemed the interrogation between Steve and Tony wasn't going well, and things were getting heated. But Hermione managed to step in, and stop the argument. Tony seemed to be calming down, before shaking his head and he left the area. Hermione grabbed Steve's arm, consoling him and I turned away.

"What the hell is going on?" I muttered, thinking over the events of the past few days. Something wasn't right, as from what Steve and Hermione and told me about Bucky, while he would be capable of something like a terrorist attack on the UN, his state of mind me question it. He could barely remember his life, let alone blow up a building with people in it.

On the many television screens before me, an interrogation of Bucky was being held. The interviewer seemed to be asking questions, with Bucky answering as normally as he could. Tony stood next to me, watching the interview.

"I take it things didn't exactly pan out the way you wanted?" I asked.

"Steve is stubborn...as is his wife. I tried a peace offering and he didn't take it." Tony murmured.

"What did you expect? He's not exactly our biggest fans right now." I remarked.

"It's his doing. He's the one that started it." Tony snapped.

I turned to him. "He may have made a bad call going after Barnes like he did, but really we all started this. We agreed to sign the Accord and to Steve, that's like going against everything we've worked for. I shouldn't have never agreed to this. This Accord is bad idea."

"I thought you were on our side?" Tony hissed.

"I am Tony. But you must admit that the details don't add up...a bomb goes off at UN meeting that is to decide the fate of the Avengers, and it just so happens the culprit is no other that Captain America's best friend? A man who until recently was dead, and not only that, while Bucky may have the physical capacity to achieve the bombing, his mental capacity is shot, given his lost most of his memory and from what know, he's trying to get it back."

"You think he was set up." Tasha observed, her voice low.

"Well, Hermione seems to think so. And Steve does too. Something about this is not right." I said, crossing my arms. I noticed that T'Challa was sitting on a lounge chair near the exit, and a bit far from the screens. I pressed Tasha's arm. "I'm going to go and join T'Challa. I'll be back."

She nodded and I left her, walking past Hermione and she smiled. Steve gave a nod and Sam gave a smile. Just before I reached him, I stopped as a blonde lady, walked past me, smiling at me and I remembered where I knew her from.

"Neighbour."

She nodded. "Miss Potter."

She kept walking, into to the conference room and I continued making my way over to the lounge chair. I approached him, my hand gently touching his shoulder and he turned, before relaxing when he saw my face.

"Adelaide. Are you alright?"

I took the seat next to him, bringing my right leg up and leaning on the lounge, bending it at the knee so that my foot was under my other knee. "Something I should be asking you, considering you've just come from a confrontation with Captain America, Falcon and the Winter Soldier. Nice catsuit by the way. What's it made of?"

"Vibranium. And it is no ordinary suit. In my country, the black panther is considered a warrior, among many things. They are exquisite to us, for they represent strength, resilience and much more. So, my suit is modelled after the panther." He informed me, putting his phone and clasping his hands together.

I nodded. "I happen to love panthers...in fact my animagnus is a black panther. Strange really."

"Animagnus?" He frowned, confused.

"An animagnus is the animal that a witch or wizard can transform into. Hermione's animagnus is an eagle, which is fitting giving who her soulmate is, and George's, another member of the Avengers, just so happens to be a spider, which creeps out the rest of us but Natasha loves it." I told him.

He leaned forward. "And you can transform into a panther?"

I nod. "Yes...and I now understand why."

"That is remarkable. Perhaps one day, you can show me, only if you want to." He stated.

I blushed. "Your Highness, I would be glad to show you my panther form. Bear in mind though, I am not a strong warrior panther. In fact, give me food and a big bed and I turn into a big lazy cat."

He chuckled. "Now that would be something worth seeing. I can just imagine my stuff walking into a panther lounging lazily on a chair eating chocolate."

I laughed, gaining the attention of some of the other agents in the room and I stopped, clasping my hands together and putting them in my lap as I bit my lip.

He smiled. "Your laughter is a beautiful sound. You should not be ashamed to let it out, despite the circumstances we are in. I hope to make you laugh many times after all this is over."

"Do you think it ever will be? I get it, I know you want Bucky to pay for what he did, but have considered that maybe it wasn't him?" I murmured.

He frowned. "Whatever do you mean?"

"It's just something that Hermione told me in the car on the way here. They seem to think he's innocent, given his mental state. He can barely remember Steve and yet he just so happens to bomb the UN meeting about us? With that saying though, I don't condone their actions in wanting to bring Bucky in themselves. It was badly done on their parts but something just doesn't add up." I voiced.

"While what you're saying makes some sense, we will not know until the interrogation is over. I am sorry about your teammates and Hermione. It must not have been easy to go against them like you did." He remarked, his accent soothing.

I sighed. "It's something that I wished not to do again. But if I must step in, then I will. Hermione understands though, why I had to apprehend her."

"She is truly a true friend. I must confess something. After I left you in Vienna, I had my staff found out everything there was about you. Granted, there wasn't much that was available to the public, but what I did find was remarkable. And it made me understand why you hesitate all these years in approaching me. It could not have been easy, being in war at such a young age. I am sorry for your losses. However, I am glad that now, if someone were to go to war with you, you'll have me. And my army is powerful." He boasted, staring at me.

"I can't tell if you're serious or not but I don't think I'll be going to war anytime soon with a mad and cruel wizard. I do find it a little creepy that you managed to find some personal details but I'll let that go on one condition." I uttered.

"What?"

"If you want to know about my past, just ask. There is a reason why it's not public knowledge. So please, just ask me."

He nodded. "And the same with me. I am honest and I will tell you as much as I can. My childhood was not so as lively, but I had my own battles too."

"That I don't doubt. And I look forward to hearing it."

He smiled, and I gave him one back. He then reached out, cupping my face and I felt the electricity passed between my cheek and his hand. I leaned forwards, when suddenly, the lights cut out, and the red alarms light blared and pulled back as he dropped his hand, looking around. I then see Steve and Sam rushing out of the conference room and leaving the main room as Hermione raced towards me.

"My wand...Now!" She demanded. Without saying anything, I pulled it out of my inside jacket pocket and handed it over to her, and watched as she ran away.

"What in the world?"

T'Challa stood up, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the lounge before Tony and Natasha rushed past me.

"Quickly now Witchy! We're going to need you! Barnes is on rampage." Tony called out, just as the Blonde agent from before told us to follow her.

"What? How?" I muttered as I followed him. I followed them out of the room, heading towards the main foyer where it looked that Barnes was attacking every agent in his way. I leaned over a railing, watching as Bucky attacked agents, his mind focused on taking each agent down.

Something grabbed my hand and I saw that it was T'Challa. It was soothing but we had work to do. I then reached for my wand inside my boot. I was about to raise it, when I was turned, and a pair of lips captured mine. I gasped at the shock of the kiss, as it really wasn't the appropriate time, but I let him kiss me, before he broke apart, and looked at me.

"Be safe..." He whispered.

"You too..." I said, squeezing his hand. He then let go, jumping over the railing and heading towards Bucky.

I took a breath, before gripping my wand and with a CRACK!, I headed towards the Winter Soldier.


	3. Chapter Three

**Hi!**

 **Another chapter - woohoo! A new one too, so enjoy! Please review etc and let me know if you like it or not. And I will be updating the others sometime this week or next week. Been busy in my real life and so haven't had time to write or think so I am hoping now that I will.**

 **Enjoy. I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to Marvel and JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Adelaide's POV**

"OUCH!"

"If you just stop squirming, I would be able to heal you a lot faster, but because you're moving, it's making it a lot difficult. You know, I could just call George and have him go all mother hen on you."

Tasha glared at me as I tended to her wounds that she had gotten from the Winter Soldier, aka Bucky Barnes. I smiled, then sighed as I waved my wand over the opened cut on her wrist, allowing magic to heal the wound before scanning her neck, and wincing as I saw the purplish bruises around her neck.

In our pursuit of trying to catch Bucky, we had failed…tremendously. Somehow, someone had triggered the Winter Soldier side of Bucky, and he went on a rampage, taking down everyone and anything in his sight. He managed to knock Tony out, injure Sharon and Natasha, one up T'Challa by knocking him out and even managed to get pass my magic, almost breaking my wrist as he grabbed it, ripping my wand out of my hand and chucking it away, before knocking me out.

When I had come to, T'Challa was standing over me in the medical bay, along with a bruised Natasha, and Tony, who had an ice patch over his eye. After using magic to heal most of my wounds which consisted of a cut, bruised wrist and bruised ribs, I had started to heal the others. Sharon didn't have as many injuries, but Tony and Natasha needed more healing. Bucky had choked Natasha, causing bruises around her neck, and she also suffered a majored head injury, as well as the cut on her wrist. Tony just had his bruised eye, cuts along his face and bruised ribs. I had healed him, but his eye was a bit tricky, and so I left it, telling him I would be back to heal it. He replied by asking for an ice patch to put over his eye.

"If that's the way you want to play it, then I will call Molly."

I smirked. "You could do that, but really, who would she fuss over more? Her daughter through marriage or adopted daughter?"

She tilted her head before sighing, allowing me to continue my healing. I swayed a little, the overuse of my magic making me tired and I cursed as T'Challa held me steady.

"Perhaps that is enough use of magic. You've already tired yourself out from healing yourself, along with Sharon and Tony." He murmured.

"I'm fine. There's just Tasha's neck to do and then I have to see if anyone else was injured." I mumbled.

He was about to protest, when Tasha spoke up. "He's right. You can heal my neck another day. It's not the first injury I've had and it won't be the last. My neck is fine."

I stared at her, before holding my hands up in defeat and allowed T'Challa to lead me to a chair to sit on.

We were back in the office in the main control room that we had been in before Bucky went full on Winter Solider. Everett's workers scurried about around the room, trying to track down the whereabouts of Steve, Hermione, Sam and Bucky, as they had disappeared after Bucky apparently crashed a helicopter on the rooftop of the building. Hermione was gone, and I couldn't feel her through our sister bond.

"Fine, I will rest for a minute." I muttered, leaning back into the chair. T'Challa sat down in the chair next to me, taking my hand into his. It was a strange feeling, but a good one as well. But the moment was ruined at the sound of a certain Secretary of State's voice.

"I'm almost tempted not to give you a minute, Lady Potter." Announced Secretary Ross as he walked into the office.

He gave me a look of disdain, before frowning at sight of my hand being held by T'Challa.

"In fact, I am tempted to have you under arrested after the stunt you pulled in Bucharest. Watching your attempt to pursue Rogers and Granger, along with Barnes makes me think that you're on their side." He snapped.

I sighed. "You know, I've been through hell in the last few days, so I really don't need this 'let's-all-call-Addie-a-traitor' business. And for your information, I was tasked by Tony to bring Hermione and Steve down. But attempting to bring down one of the greatest witches, along with her husband is not as simple as you may think it is. And while I may disagree with some of your intentions, I want to stop them before they cause something drastic. You on the other hand, want us all locked up and away from the public. Not just the Avengers, but the magical community also."

He glared at me. "I have every right to do so! The magical community is a dilemma I want to solve, and I have the right to do whatever I have to stop your community from harming the general population!"

I stood up, getting into his face so quickly he stumbled back a bit. "Actually, this time, you'll find that you don't nor will ever have the power to explore or do anything in regards to the Magical Community. You may be Secretary of State and have a close relationship with the President of the United States, and that may entitle you to some form of power, but let me remind you, I am of magic, and I too have power beyond any means you that you may have. Not only that, the Magical Community expands across continents and countries. If it is your wish to start a war with the magical community, it will be a war you will not win. You also forget, Secretary Ross, that magic is not the only form of power we possess. I wonder just how well your weapons will fare against a Hungarian Horntail."

He frowned. "A what?"

"Dragon…" Tasha clarified. His face paled, causing Tasha to give a little smirk. "Oh yes, Mr Secretary, they exist. Maybe it wasn't an idea to threaten a witch."

"Mr Secretary, believe me when I say that Addie was helping us pursue the fugitives against her wishes. And before you go on about her intentions, Addie was intending to sign the Accord, provided that we don't expose the Magical community too much." Tony pointed out.

Ross scoffed. "And I'm supposed to believe your word?"

"Believe mine, Mr Secretary." T'Challa spoke up, standing up and taking my hand. He gently pulled me back from the Secretary.

"And you are?" Ross demanded.

Tony scoffed as T'Challa sighed. "King T'Challa, of Wakanda, and Adelaide's Soulmate. I should also point out that should you go to war against the future Queen of my country, you will lose our support in the Accords."

I stayed silent, shocked at his word of Queen, and his statement. While it was flattering to be called his future queen, I had yet to even go on a date with him yet, but the man was my soulmate and so I appreciated the words.

Secretary Ross fixed his suit jacket, giving T'Challa a look. "Be that as it may, your Highness, your word alone won't be enough. Now, we have more pressing matters at hand. If you don't mind, Your Highness, I would like to speak to the Avengers on some matters that don't involve you."

T'Challa nodded, giving my arm a small squeeze, giving me a reassuring look. "We will meet again, of that I am sure. This is not goodbye."

He left the room, and I sat down in my chair. Tasha sat opposite me, with Tony taking the chair near the far window of the office.

"So, I'm guessing that this will be a stupid quest, but I don't suppose you have any idea where Rogers, Granger, Wilson and Barnes are?" Ross asked.

"We will. GSG 9's got the borders covered. Recon's flying 24/7. Once they get a hit, we'll handle it." Tony informed him.

"You don't get it, Stark. It's not yours to handle. It's clear that you all can't be objective. I'm putting Special Ops on this." Ross remarked.

"What happens when the shooting starts? What, do you kill Steve Rogers, along with Hermione Granger?" Tasha pointed out.

I scoffed. "Hermione won't allow that to happen. Believe me Secretary, your boys will be knocked out cold by a stunning spell the moment they step within a few metres of them. You may think that by having deadly weapons and means you have the upper hand, but when you're against a witch with a wand, you have absolutely nothing. And if Stark's experiments are anything to go by, none of your new fancy gadgets will win against magic."

"That's twice now you've threatened me. Do so once more, I will not hesitate to have my men apprehend you right now." Ross snarled. "Magical or not, if we're provoked, I will give the order to kill."

"I'm threatening you? Here I thought I was defending myself because you were threatening me." I snapped.

He glared. "I beg to differ. Barnes would have been eliminated in Romania if it wasn't for Rogers, or Granger, or you Potter, for trying to stop them. If you hadn't meddled, those who are dead would be alive now. Feel free to check my math."

I was about to speak but Tony got there first.

"All due respect, you're not gonna solve this with boys and bullets Ross. Addie is right. Rogers has Granger, and the only person that has the means and the capability of bringing down a witch is in this very room. You gotta let us bring them in, or put them down, nicely." Tony stated, sitting down in a chair in the far corner of the office.

"How would that end any differently than last time?" Ross asked, walking up to him.

"Because this time, I won't be wearing loafers and silk shirt. 72 hours, guaranteed." Tony promised.

"36 hours." Ross ordered. He began walking around the room. "Barnes, Rogers, Wilson."

He stopped, turning to me. "And you Potter, I've read your file. I know you're much more powerful than Granger, so I trust that it will not be hard for you to bring her in, Mistress."

I glared at him as he left the room, before turning to Tony.

"Thank you, sir…" Tony muttered, but Ross had already left the room. He exhaled, rubbing the left side of his chest. "My left arm is numb. Is that normal?"

Tasha and I stood up, with Tasha walking over to him, touching him on the shoulder. I stood in front of him, and crossed my arms. Despite our differences, I was glad he was safe. Tony and I had become firm friends after I had joined the Avengers, as we worked together protecting the world, but also mixing technology with magic.

"You alright?" Tasha asked.

"Always…36 hours…jeez…got any potions or spells to calm me down or make this mess go away?" Tony asked, looking to me.

"Considering you already have an addiction to the Sleeping draughts I make you often, you really want to start another addiction? And as for solving this, you know, well we all know that answer, despite our reluctance to face it." I remarked.

"We're seriously understaffed. Even if I get George on board, we still lack in numbers." Tasha murmured.

Tony leaned back. "Oh yeah…it'd be great if we had a Hulk right about now. Any of you got a shot?"

Bruce Banner had left us after the battle of Sokovia, still in his Hulk form and on a Quinjet. We didn't know where he went, nor has he been found. Out of all of us, the only ones that could talk him down and give him his lullaby was myself, Tasha and George. Hermione could sometimes calm him down, but as she mainly worked with Steve and Sam, it was up to us to calm him.

I scoffed at his remark as Tasha smirked. "You really think he'd be on our side?"

"No…" Tony shook his head.

An idea popped into my head. "I have an idea of who to recruit."

"Me too…" Tasha and Tony spoke at the same time."

I frowned. "Where's yours?"

"The Burrow." Tasha answered. "Yours?"

During all that was happening, I had completely forgotten about Ron. He worked for the Ministry, working as an Auror. He was also a liaison between the Ministry and the Avengers, often visiting us whenever Kingsley needed a report and lending as a hand whenever he could. Whenever he wasn't working, he lived in the Burrow with his parents, helping them whenever he was home. He had yet to find his soulmate, but that didn't stop him from trying. Currently, he was enjoying some time off after helping us on the Largos mission as Ginny couldn't be there with us. I knew that Tasha, along with George will try to recruit his help.

"Downstairs…Tony?"

He looked at us, giving us a smirk. "Well, not here that's for sure…"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

Tasha and Tony had gone, leaving me alone to recruit my soulmate. Agents I passed had informed me that T'Challa was in the lobby in the underground carpark area, and after being showed the way, I raced there. I knew that he wouldn't just leave without at least talking to me, as he had promised that he would see me, but I hadn't seen him since he left the office. I reached the lobby, and my heart lurched a little when there was no sight of him. However, there were a parade of cars waiting in the carpark, and I walked towards them. Surrounding the cars, were what looked like Wakandan guards posted near them and I felt hope in me, wondering if the cars were for him. An agent was posted near the doorway, keeping watch over the cavalcade of cars.

"Has Prince- Sorry acting King T'Challa left yet?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No Ma'am. That's his escort there."

I sighed in relief, making my way over to cars. I stood in front of them, my eyes watching the doorway and I sighed in relief again as I saw T'Challa emerge, along with his lady guards and a gentleman. I could hear the gentleman speaking to him about tracking a person's whereabouts, and I knew that he was off to find the same people we were.

"It's just a matter of time. Our satellites are running facial, biometric and behavioural pattern scans." The gentleman spoke as the made the way over to the cars.

T'Challa spotted me, and was about to say something but his lady guard stopped him, standing in front of him.

"Move, or you will be moved." She growled.

I raised my eyebrow at her, turning to T'Challa who had an amused look on his face.

"As entertaining as that would be, I do not think it would be wise to harm the Lady Potter, Ayo, given that she is my soulmate." T'Challa spoke. The lady guard, who name was Ayo gave him a look of shock, before turning back to me.

"I am sorry." She apologised, before stepping away, leaving T'Challa and I alone.

"Well, remind me never to actively anger one of your lady guards." I muttered.

"The Dora Milaje are fiercely protective of their king, and their prince. One day, they will also be protective of you."

I smiled. "I can't wait. However, we have other pressing matters at hand. Do you really think you can find them?"

"My resources are considerable. They may not be of magic, but they've helped me well." He stated, opening the car door.

"Well, considering it took the world 70 years to find Barnes, and while you could probably do that in about half the time, they have a witch among them. And not just any witch, my best friend. Things are different now." I remarked.

He leaned on the car door. "You know where they are."

I shrugged. "I have my ways, but yes, I have an idea of where they might be…"

He smiled, before gesturing to a guard that was standing near the passenger door. "Well then, perhaps you should accompany me, at least until we have to go to work."

I walked over to the passenger side door, thanking the guard holding it opened. I lowered myself onto to the leather seats, feeling the cool leather. T'Challa got into the driver's seat, putting his seatbelt on and then looking to me.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled. "Despite my curiosity, I do care about safety. My mother always taught me that safety was important, and that no matter what, a driver must never start his drive without all is passengers safety buckled in."

I smiled, before grabbing my own seatbelt and buckling it. "Satisfied?"

"Very..." He smirked, before starting the car and taking off.

We drove out of the underground parking area of the building and headed towards the main road. There was a black car in front of us, and another behind us, and I realised that the cars were T'Challa's personal security in front and behind us. They stayed close, keeping the same speed that T'Challa was driving.

"So, where are we heading?" I asked.

"It will take my team only a day or so to get an accurate location. At the moment, Rogers and his team are staying low. But once they are active, we will be ready to apprehend them. I trust you are ready to face Granger." He remarked, glancing at me before glancing back at the road ahead of him.

I turned my head towards the buildings as we drove past. "I have to be. I'm the only one that can stop her, despite my reluctance to. In order to stop her, I have to become someone that I rarely become."

"The Mistress? From what I've read and seen, she is a strong character."

I turned to him. "Yes. I've only become her only a few times in my life. First during the war, then during the New York Battle, the Fall of SHIELD, then Sokovia. The power I wield when I become her frightens me. To this day, I still don't understand her. I know that I wield death, and despite talking to Thor and learning about the Deathly Hallows, I still don't understand exactly what it is I can do."

"How does Thor know about them?"

"It was an Asgardian god that helped create them – it was their Goddess of Death. Legend tells us that the Percival Brothers were approached by the Goddess herself. There were three, and each were given a gift. A wand, called the Elder Wand, that was the most powerful wand of all, a stone that could resurrect the dead and a cloak to make themselves invisible, even from Death herself. As I have only met Death once, I still don't know whether she controls me or I control her. And I am not about to go out of my way to see her again to find out, so instead I wield the Hallows, which gives me power and I become more powerful than any witch or wizard, or God...which poor Thor had the chance to find out. I accidently used the Elder Wand on him. Which is why I am afraid to use it on Hermione." I explained.

"If it came to it, would you? I understand that using a weapon that powerful will have its consequences, but would you?" He asked.

"It's not as simple as that. Hermione…she's been there since the first moment I stepped onto that train to Hogwarts. You see, you're in this because someone harmed your father and me. I'm in this because I'm the only one that stop the wife of Captain America, even though I really don't want to. But if I don't, it will be my life on the line and I'm sure Secretary Ross would love to lock me up." I murmured.

T'Challa grabbed my hand. "He'll have to go through me, and my soldiers before I let that happen."

I smiled, watching as he raised my hand to his lips, kissing it. "Well, aren't you a gentleman, saving your lady. But I don't want you to get hurt in the process of protecting me. I've had far too many people get hurt because of me."

"Milady, it would be my honour to protect you. I know you don't need it, as I am confident you can handle yourself, but as you are my soulmate, you are entitled the protection of the Prince of Wakanda, and the Black Panther." He remarked, looking at me with such intensity that I turn away, blushing as I did.

It this was how it was supposed to feel? Blushing and all that? If that was case, I can only imagine what it would be like when we reach second or third base. I had only known this man for so few days, and despite knowing who he was before actually meeting him, he was already making act like a giddy teenager. I then cursed myself for not meeting him earlier, cursing my fear and my reluctance.

We had arrived to our destination, and I looked outside the window, noticing that it was a rather flash and posh hotel. In the distance, the sign for the major Vienna hospital showed that it was in close distance.

"Flashy…" I commented.

"Well, there is an English themed pub just down the road, if you would like to stay there. Perhaps it would more at home for you." T'Challa joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh haha. I take it you chose this hotel because of how close it to the hospital?"

He nodded. "Yes and no. We were meant to go straight home after the meeting in Vienna. But given my father's status, he's to stay. So my team set up here, but I too have my own room. An acting king must have his own space if he is to get to know his soulmate."

I gave him a look. "Oh really? And what if I was spending the night somewhere else to rest up and look for my fugitive team?"

"Then I would have moved my team to your hotel. My father would have understood." T'Challa simply shrugged.

I gasped. "Your majesty! We're in the middle of a crisis situation and you are flirting with me. Shame on you."

"What? Can't a man flirt with his beautiful soulmate in the middle of the crisis?" He smirked. "In all seriousness though, if it wasn't for you saving my father, I would not be in this jovial mood. It's because of you, my father is still alive, and you are safe."

"But I used a dangerous spell, and because of that, your father is in a coma. The spell is a wordless healing spell, one that was found in an ancient spell book I came across years ago. I asked a friend of mine about it once and she said that only a few have attempted it because it is so complex. I have yet to see someone wake up from that spell. Only two people I know have tried this spell before, and while one worked, she lost her magic and her soulmate is in a coma as well. And the other was the friend who told me more about it. Let's just say it didn't work out so well. I knew that it was a dangerous spell to attempt, but I kept thinking that I wanted to spare you from the loss of a parent." I confessed.

He didn't say anything, concentrating on driving into the hotel.

I then wondered if I had said too much or not enough. The silence was deafening, and my heart pained at the thought that I might have hurt him or upset him. Time would only tell.


	4. Chapter Four

**Hi!**

 **Another chapter - woohoo! A new one too, so enjoy! Please review etc and let me know if you like it or not. And I will be updating the others sometime this week or next week. Been busy in my real life and so haven't had time to write or think so I am hoping now that I will.**

 **Also - mature audiences for this chapter. There are some sexy scenes that will require me changing the rating for this story.**

 **Enjoy. I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to Marvel and JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

The first time I ever understood what my soulmark meant, I was three. Before then, I had thought that funny black looking line was just something I had been born with. It wasn't until I witnessed Aunt Petunia look at the line in disgust and muttered about how 'freaks like me should not be having a soulmark' under her breath, I realised that the strange black words were in fact that one day, someone will love me. As I grew up, I found myself wondering what kind of name was T'Challa and just who the heck was he, and then I found myself wondering if he would ever love a girl like me. When I met Hermione and she found out who he was, I was stumped in what to with the information. Then Voldemort happened, and I found myself not wanting to ever meet the guy, as really, who would want to be with a damaged soul like myself. And when my friends had found their soulmates, I would be even less inclined to seek my own soulmate out. But now that I had T'Challa in my life, now that we had found each other, I now knew that I'd never want to lose him.

He was quiet, too quiet as we drove to the hotel. We then arrived, and I got in a good look at the fancy hotel. The hotel name, 'Le Meridien' was in cased above the entrance in a bright white. The building itself, while it was old style and pretty much similar to many of the other buildings in Vienna, had looked fresh, modern and screamed fancy. Not that I hadn't stayed in my fair share of fancy hotels. One the of the beneficial things about being Tony Stark's best friend and fellow business maker and also being rich myself, was that I had my pick of staying in fancy places. But I didn't do much that required me for staying in fancy hotels. My work with the Avengers had with taken up most of my time.

We drove up to the front entrance, and he quickly got out of the car, leaving me frowning. I guess my confession about the spell was a bit too much but I had to tell him. I sighed, unbuckling my own seatbelt as the door opened for me, and I got out, thanking the valet who opened my door. Making my way around the car, I stopped as T'Challa spoke to an official looking man dressed in a business suit. He then stopped, looking to me before holding out his hand to me. I reached out, grabbing it and he gently pulled me into the hotel. The smartly dressed man walked beside us, and I saw Ayo walking behind us as we entered the hotel. I didn't listen to the conversation that T'Challa was having with the man, my mind occupied on the hand-holding and keeping up with them. We walked past the receptionist, heading to the elevator.

Once we reached it, we stepped inside, but T'Challa turned to both the man and Ayo, causing them to stop outside of the elevator.

"You can both catch the other elevator. Adelaide and I need to talk, alone." T'Challa informed.

"Sir, I must-" The man began as Ayo gave him a look.

T'Challa held up his hand. "Please…Adelaide is my soulmate. Allow me some time to get to know her without other people staring at us."

The man nodded, as Ayo sighed, before giving a sharp nod.

"We will stand guard outside of your room, my prince, if it is privacy you seek." Ayo told him.

The doors of the elevator closed, leaving just T'Challa and I standing in there, holding hands. Before I could say anything, he moved, turning me to face him before placing his lips on mine, and kissing me passionately. I squeaked at the sudden movement, but then found myself wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him back. His hands moved up against my back, and I shivered at the touch, walking backwards so that I was leaning against the elevator wall.

His hands moved, making there way down to my thighs and without breaking the kiss, he lifted me up, allowing my legs to wrap around his waist. He broke the kiss, moving his lips down my neck and I moaned at the touch, which made him growl, and he nipped at my neck. My hands went around his shoulders, holding myself for support. My eyes opened when the elevator stopped, the doors opening to reveal a small hallway, and two doors. Without putting me down, T'Challa moved, holding me in place as he walked over to one of the doors, his hand reaching into his pocket and swiping the key card against the machine on the door. The door opened, and he carried me inside, never putting me down. I looked at his face, my eyes boring into his and I kissed him again, my lips touching his. It was a gentle kiss, as he moved us around the room.

I then felt the edge of the bed, and he put me down, so that I was on my knees on the bed. He then began to remove my clothes and I chuckled.

"You know, I have other ways to remove clothes and they are quicker." I murmured.

He shook his head. "No…I want to this without magic. I want us to create our own magic…"

I smiled, my hands cupping his face. "Then take as long as you like…"

He removed my clothes slowly, leaving only my black underwear and bra on. He then saw the scars the war had given me, including the ugly scar Bellatrix Lestrange had given me, and began to kiss each scar. I closed my eyes, feeling the sensation of his lips sending shivers through my body. He gently lowered me so that I was on my back and continued to slide his hands down my body, his lips kissing every scar on my body. Then, one of his hands slid up my thigh, the other reaching slowly to the underlining of my panties. He moved so that he was lying next to me and I gasped as he reached into my pants, cupping my sex. He then slipped a finger into my wet folds, sliding his finger up and down between my pussy lips. I moaned, but kept my eyes in line with his. It was a little hot and no wonder I felt flustered.

He smiled, then started to kiss my neck and I gasped as I felt two of his fingers enter me, and begin to pump in and out of me. I suddenly grabbed his arm, digging my nails into it as it continued to fuck me. I then buried my head into his chest and he chuckled, kissing my forehead. He pulled his fingers away, and I whimpered but then frowned as I felt him move. I watched as he moved down the bed, so that he was on the floor. He then positioned my legs so that they were over his shoulders, and began to kiss down my thigh, before he ever so slowly removed my panties, his eyes on mine. Then once he rid me of my panties, he began to kiss the outside of my pussy and I growled, making him chuckle before he finally gave in.

I moaned as his lips reached my wet folds, and I laid back, my hands gripping the sheets. He began to suck on my swollen clit and I could feel the tip of his tongue making small circles around my clit. I moaned again, before starting to pant. The tips of my knuckles would have had to been white as I gripped the sheets even harder. Suddenly, I felt two of his fingers enter me again, and I cried out in pleasure as he started to pump his fingers in and out of me, his lips still on my clit.

I then screamed out as my orgasm suddenly came over me, shivering and shuddering into his mouth and hands. My vision saw stars and I felt the pleasure filled every inch of my body. I bit my lip, wanting to curl up into a ball but T'Challa stopped me from moving. Panting and coming down from my high, I watched as he removed his clothes, stripping off every item in an agonizing pace. Once he was undressed, I stared at his marvellous body, and his rather impressive cock and thanked Fate for such a wonderful man to have as a soulmate.

"Like what you see?" He smirked, running his hands down his abdomen, his manly goods in my face.

"I think I should be asking you that question, considering what you just did." I whispered, blushing, sitting up and bringing my hands to my face.

He smiled, gently removing my hands. "You shouldn't cover yourself. You are beautiful…and even more so when you're in blissful state. Believe me."

He then kissed me, before lowering me down on the bed again. He laid on top of me, and then broke the kiss, positioning himself at my entrance. He gave me a look – one that asked for permission and I nodded. Slowly, he rubbed the tip of his cock against my folds and I gasped, my hands reaching for his arms. He then slowly worked his way into my pussy and I moaned, pulling him closer to me. He then reached for my leg, positioning it over his hip, allowing his cock to enter me deeply. I arched my back, still holding him as he began to thrust into me. I mewled, the sensation of his dick filling me completely. Don't get me wrong, I've had sex before but this was different. This was perfect – like it was meant to be. With every thrust I moaned, the pleasure driving me delirious as he hammered my every nerve. I could feel the pleasure begin to build again and I quivered, closing my eyes.

He then pressed his forehead to mine, and I felt him capture my lips again, as he continued to thrust into me and withdrew, again and again. I clung onto him, wrapping the other leg around his waist and pulling him closer. I didn't care if people could hear our moans, and I knew that his guards would probably hear us but I did not care.

He continued to pound into me before suddenly I cried out, the walls of my pussy clenching his cock as my second orgasm filled my body. He then roared as he came, his own release filling me and I held him tighter, the both of us panting as we rode our highs. I leaned my forehead against his, his eyes boring into mine. He reached up to up my face, gently touching it.

"I am so lucky to have finally found you. And now, I make a vow to you. No-one will ever harm you ever again, and if anyone tries, then I will personally bring them down. You are mine, and I am yours. You will not want for anything, and I will give you everything I am. Adelaide Potter, I am yours forever more." He whispered. "And God give me strength and power to protect you from your enemies, for they are now my enemies too."

He then kissed me and I felt my heart burst at his words. He then lowered his head next to mine, trying to calm his breathing and I groaned inwardly as my mind began to race. Here I was, having sex with my soulmate while in the middle of a rather large fight to choose sides and here he was, doing everything he can to protect me. And, that wasn't the only thing – I could feel myself falling for him.

Oh Merlin…

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

I could tell from the look on my husband's face that he wasn't in a comfortable position. I smirked, watching his squirm as Sharon Carter spoke to him, trying to flirt with him. He then looked at me, my face covered by the window shield of the old BMW beetle we had stolen to run. In the back, I heard Sam and Bucky snigger at their friend's uncomfortable stance.

"Should one of us maybe go out there and save the poor guy? I mean, Hermione you're his wife." Sam murmured.

I shook my head. "No. He rang her, he told her our whereabouts and he has to deal with her. Though if she tries anything, I've got a bat-bogey hex with her name on it."

Sam snorted, and I watched Bucky frown through the rear-view mirror. "It's a curse. Trust me, you do not want to be on the receiving end of it. Magic can be wonderful but in some cases, it can pack a punch, figuratively speaking.

He nodded, before looking at me impressed. "So, where in the world did that knucklehead dig you up? Steve has to be thanking his lucky stars he got you as a soulmate."

"Oh, he knows. Both Ginny and I remind him every chance we get." Sam answered for me.

I smirked, before dropping it as I am reminded of Ginny. I watched through the mirror Sam's expression changing as he thought of his wife.

"We will get you home Sam. Don't worry, she's safe as she can be. Molly will not be letting her out of her sight. And the Burrow is the safest place she could be." I assured him.

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I just, should've thought before jumping into this but you know, I'd do anything for Cap…and for you. I just wish the rest of the team would see what we are trying to do."

I nodded. "I wish that too."

It had hurt when Addie and Rhodes arrested us back in Berlin. But I understood the reasons why. We had, without even given an explanation, gone off on our own and helped a criminal. Sure, Bucky was innocent and we had yet to prove it, but it didn't stop us from jumping ahead and rescuing him without thinking of the consequences. But he was Steve's best friend and I would have and still will do anything Steve asked, even if it meant going against my best friend to help him.

"If this does come down to a fight between us and them, do you think you'll be able to defeat Addie? Or if Natasha recruits George, both him and Addie? Addie is powerful." Sam asked.

"We'll get to that point when we get to it. Right now, let's just focus on going after Zemo and stopping his plan." I muttered, watching my husband talk to Sharon.

Suddenly, Sharon threw her arms around him, trying to hug him. Steve grimaced, and pushed her away. She then gave me a look – whether it was one of jealousy or not, I wouldn't know. But the next facial expression she had on her face was fear as I raised my wand, pointing it at her. She then quickly gave Steve the suit, shield and Sam's wings, before quickly scrambling to the driver's seat. I could hear Sam and Bucky snigger behind me. Steve's frown made me smirk, and I smiled as he looked at me, realising Sharon's change in behaviour. Sharon's car started up and then drove away as Steve walked back to our car.

"Really doll? You do know that you're the only girl for me?" Steve muttered as he made his way back.

I got out of the car, shrugging my shoulders. "I know that, but she doesn't and it shits me. You're mine and I don't like it when women through themselves at you like that."

He chuckled, reaching me and placing his suit, shield and Sam's wings on my seat. He then embraced me, his arms going around my waist and I put my own arms around his shoulders.

"Again, you are the only girl for me, and I wouldn't have it any other way. And if you were so concern about her throwing herself onto me, why didn't you come to my rescue?" He pouted. "I was in dire need of rescuing and you, along with the children here were laughing at me."

Sam and Bucky protested but I snorted. "You had it well handled. And besides, I had to make sure the boys didn't start any fights or arguments."

"Mmhmm…sure." Steve rolled his eyes, before kissing me. I heard Sam pretend to vomit and Bucky mutter under his breath about how Steve was a lucky son-of-a-bitch. Steve broke the kiss and looked at me. "You alright?"

"I am, for now…just not looking forward to tomorrow. Steve, what happens if we do find Zemo and he does wake them up? Without the rest of the team, how—"

"We will handle it. We always handle and so far, we've gotten by." Steve assured me.

"Steve, what if the team comes after us, and we're forced to fight them? I can't fight Addie, along with fighting Zemo but fighting Addie, I don't think I can…Well I can but I don't want to. And I know that she will have a hard time trying to fight me. These are our friends…" I murmured.

He sighed. "And right now, they're not listening. We now know who is behind this and if we can just stop Zemo and stop what he is doing, then we can move on, and then tackle the Accords. Tony is wrong, and I'm sorry, but so is Addie. Right now, their minds are not thinking straight."

He pulled away from me, slamming the car door, making Sam, Bucky and I jump. He then placed his hands up against the top of the car, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to calm him. He sighed, placing one hand on top of mine. We stayed in that embrace, before Bucky cleared his throat.

"Uh not to interrupt a beautiful moment, but do you know where we can get some food? I haven't eaten very much…just some plums in the last few days."

I heard smacking and I snorted as Sam scolded.

"Dude, so not the time…have some dignity." Sam muttered.

"Dude, I've lost most of my memories and I am trying to stop a bad guy from waking up even worse versions of me. So, forgive me if my stomach is taking priority now before I risk my life again to stop a bad guy." Bucky snapped.

"Oh boohoo – I've got a pregnant wife that is probably going to kill me if I don't make it home after helping you stop the bad guy."

"Gee, I feel sorry for your wife to have ended up with someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you have to ask, then you probably shouldn't know."

Steve snorted. "See, what did I tell you? Children…"

I laughed as the boys began to protest again, shouting profanities at Steve. He turned around and hugged me again.

"It'll all work out. Trust me." He murmured.

I could only nod and hope that he was right.

"If we're going to fight some assassins, we're gonna need some help. We're missing most of our team, and two super-soldiers, one flying muggle and a powerful witch just may not cut it. We're in dire need of help." I pointed out.

He nodded. "I know just the man to call."

A thought popped into my head. "Strangely enough, so do I…"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **George's POV**

"You want Ron and I to do what? Just what exactly happened that caused our team to break up? I thought you and Addie were going over to settle things with the Accord and now you're asking me to help you stop Cap? Maybe Ron and I chose the wrong time to come home." I muttered, sitting down at the table.

Tasha sighed. "I'm sorry honey. I know that it must be a stretch. But we need to stop Cap from doing something stupid. He should've just listened to me and none of this would have happened."

She then crossed her arms, sighing and I reached out, grabbing her hand and pulling her to me, so that she sat in my lap. We were at the Burrow, Tasha having used a Quinjet to get to my parents' home. Once she had arrived, she then explained to myself and my family what had happened. Ginny was also sitting at the table, clutching her swollen belly. Ron was standing in the kitchen, arms crossed and a forlorn look on his face. Mum and Dad were also sitting at the table, shocked looks on their faces.

"It's not your fault. Cap is an idiot for going after Barnes, even if Barnes was his best friend back in the 1940s'. And Hermione should have had some sense to stop him but if I know anything about Hermione, I know that she doesn't often act out unless there was a reason for. Maybe this Barnes has been framed and now it's too late to prove it." I murmured, holding my wife close.

She sighed, leaning her forehead against mine and wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "I hope you're right, because I don't think Addie has it in her to fight Hermione. I know she can, and she can defeat her, but considering everything they have been through together, it's going to be a tough fight."

"Then you need to stop it before it gets to that point. Damn my husband and his loyalty to Cap. I swear, if I ever get my hands on both of them…." Ginny snapped, before taking a breath. "What will happen once you've caught them? Will I ever see Sam again?"

Tasha looked at her. "I don't know. Ross gave us a time limit to bring in Cap and his team. So, I am not too sure what will happened once we do find them."

Ginny nodded. "I suppose I can take comfort that Addie has finally met her soulmate. Shame about the timing though. Then again, I met Sam in the middle of fighting Hydra soldiers, so anytime is a good time."

I snorted, before remembering my own first encounter with Tasha. She gave me a smirk and I rubbed her back.

"So, will you join me in trying to take down Captain America, Hermione Granger and Ginny's husband, along with another super-soldier who may or may not be a terrorist?" Tasha asked.

"I'd follow you anywhere." I answered, then turned to my brother. "What do you say brother?"

Ron sighed. "I guess we'll have to shut down the shop for a bit. Shame though, I was looking forward to having a normal break, looking after the shop. But duty calls."

I smiled. Although Ron and I were a part of the Avengers, Ron was also an Auror and a magical liaison between the Ministry and the Avengers. When he wasn't working or helping the Avengers out, he was helping me run the joke shop I had started with my twin many years ago. I admit that I had been lacking in running the joke shop, but I was thankful that I had my trusty assistant Hannah Abbott-Longbottom to run it when I wasn't there. But she was currently on maternity leave, having had her second child with Neville, thus allowing Ron and I to run it again.

"No – I'll run the shop. You just bring my husband home." Ginny remarked.

"Ginny, you're about to have a baby! No, I will run the shop and you just rest. Besides, I've done it before. I will not let you do anything that will harm my grandchild." Mum snapped.

I frowned. "Are you sure mum? I thought you had to go and look after your other grandchildren, since Bill and Fleur were suddenly called away."

"Fleur's sister is looking after them and will be bring them over. So strange for Bill and Fleur to leave quickly like that." Mum explained.

I saw Ron frown, before uncrossing his arms and walking closer to the table.

"You don't think…No, that's impossible." Ron muttered, and we all looked at him. "You don't think Hermione would have recruited them? I mean, Fleur is working with Hermione to help out with publicity with both our world and the Avengers and Bill is the Avengers' financial manager in regard to both muggle and magical money. I think it's safe to assume that Hermione would have worked out that Tasha would be recruiting George. Maybe not me, but she knows I won't go against Addie."

I thought over his words. "Hermione wouldn't do that though, but it would be a move against us. I love my brother and I won't fight him, or Fleur. If Hermione did recruit them, then it means that maybe this whole thing is bigger than Cap defending Barnes. Maybe Barnes was set up, and now they're going after the real villain."

"But just who is the real villain?" Ron asked.

Tasha frowned. "There was man, back in Berlin. He had walked in and he did something to Barnes – read out a bunch of words and it made Barnes go bat-shit crazy. I saw Sam run after the man but I don't know his name."

"Maybe he's the real culprit and they're going after him." I murmured.

"If he is, then why didn't Cap inform us or tell us? Why go on the run?" Tasha muttered.

I looked at her. "Would you have believed him? Or would you have believed that he would have done anything for his best friend, even though Barnes has a shitty memory?"

"I'll guess we'll never know."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Adelaide's POV**

The sound of talking awoke me from a deep slumber and I frowned at my surroundings. I

then remembered that I was in T'Challa's hotel room, and I saw that it was still night time. The clock on the beside table told me that it was early in the morning and that daylight would be upon me soon, as the light outside was still dark, but light. The door of the bedroom as slightly closed but a little bit was open, letting a little light in from the lounge room. The talking was hush and rapid and I wondered who it was. I moved my hand to feel the other side of the bed, and it was empty, indicating that T'Challa was not there.

After a very pleasurable afternoon, we had dinner in bed and then another round of sex before we fell asleep in each other's arms. It was a blissful moment, and for a little while I forgot that eventually I would have to suit up and fight my own teammates and bring them before Ross. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. The voices got louder and I rolled onto my back, before pulling myself into a sitting position. The bed sheet fell off me and I blushed when I realised – I was still naked.

I grabbed the sheet, pulling it as I got out of the bed, and wrapping it around me. The Elder wand was on the floor, and so I picked it up as I walked over to the door. Opening it slightly, I saw that T'Challa was standing behind the man who had greeted us in the foyer, looking down at a laptop. Ayo was near T'Challa, watching over the two. I opened the door more, and Ayo heard me, giving me a nod. She then leant over to T'Challa and he looked up.

"Adelaide. I'm sorry, did we wake you?" He murmured, walking over to me.

I shook my head. "No, not really. What's going on?"

"We seem to have located Captain Rogers and his team. There are somewhere in Schkeudtz, Germany. We think that they are trying to find a means of transport out of the country as the last facial recognition puts them near the airport." He informed me.

I nodded. "Ah. Most likely they would try to create a portkey or hijack a plane or some sort of jet to allow them to escape the country. If Hermione does create a portkey, I can track her down but if she hijacks a plane or helicopter, then I guess I'll have to rely on Tony's or even your resources to track them down."

"A Portkey?" He asked.

"It's a transportation spell. A simple object of sorts – and once magicked, we can go to a place – just the one though. It only works when you have the place in mind but it's a alternative means to apparating, which is another thing we use to get around. Apparation is a bit like teleportation, though if we go too far or we apparate too much in one go, we run the risk of splinching ourselves." I explained.

"You have to show me that one day." He remarked.

"Me too. It would be so much easier if we can just teleport everywhere." Ayo muttered, before quickly standing back in her post.

T'Challa turned to look at her before smiling. "I agree."

I nodded, before waving the Elder wand over me, and waving a refreshing spell over me, along with a cleaning spell, then I decided to change. Both Ayo and T'Challa, and the man looked at me as the bed sheet suddenly swirled around and I was left dressed in a pair of black jeans, a black silk blouse with a black leather jacket and on my feet were a pair of black high-heeled boots. Strapped to my thigh, was my brown leather wand harness, and I put the Elder wand into the harness. Ayo's eyes bugged out as she watched, and the man blinked. T'Challa smiled.

"How—" The man stammered.

I held up my wrist, showing my charm bracelet that had my trunk, my broom and my godfather's bike hanging from it. "This little charm is no ordinary charm. The trunk contains clothes, the Hallows and various other bits like money etc. And the bike is also real too, along with the broom. They have a shrinking charm and weight less charm placed upon them to allow them to look like charms but really they are so much more."

Ayo nodded impressed. "Impressive. We could do with something like too, only with weapons instead of a trunk and bike."

"Maybe one day I can create one for you." I remarked.

"I don't know how Shuri will react to that." Ayo said. "Then again, she might just be excited that her brother has finally found his soulmate."

T'Challa smiled, and I looked at him. "Ayo is referring to my sister, Shuri. When this is all over, I will take you back to Wakanda and introduce you. My family meeting you will be a welcomed joy, considering my father's status."

I sighed, reaching up to cup his face. "How is he?"

"There has been no change. He is stable but shows no signs of waking up. I am glad of the spell you used to heal him, but I think the damage to his head may have been more than it initially was." He murmured.

"He'll wake up, I am sure of it. It may take awhile but he will wake up." I assured him.

Our moment was interrupted when the man suddenly shouted out. "Your majesty, I've found them!"

Then, the sound of ACDC's Back in Black could be heard going off and I turned to the direction of the bedroom.

"It would seem that Tony has found them as well, as he never calls unless it's vital."

T'Challa looked at me. "Are you ready?"

I couldn't give him an answer as I was still unsure myself.

Was I ready to stop my best friend from making things already worse than it was? Time would only tell.


End file.
